zebcaststudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronesthesia
Chronesthesia is a 2016 sci-fi religious drama that is based on mental time travel. Directed by Aydan Woodward, it stars Jack Verdera and David Wyatt in his first major Zebcast Studios role. It is about a young drug addict and frequent gambler who hates his life and wants to go back in time to change his life. Enter Bagwan shi Rajneesh (Wyatt), a mystical Hindu practitioner who offers to send him back in time and correct his life. The studio's fifteenth movie, it is the longest Zebcast Studios film yet, with a whopping run time of 40 minutes, beating Stormwatchers 37 minute running time. Plot Josh (Jack Verdera), a young junkie and lowlife, is staring at the streets below from outside his window, thinking to himself how miserable his life is. He then gets a phone call from his "best friend" Dean (Aydan Woodward), asking him to come over and play a round of poker with the rest of their small group of drug addicted friends that evening, and Josh accepts. That evening, Josh sees Dean at the entrance of the friends' house and they talk about having been friends for a decade (since 2006 to be precise), although Josh wishes he could relive the past again, but Dean doesn't take any notice. Josh then meets his other "friends": Martin, Boysey and Darren, and they play. Josh, under the influence of marijuana, stupidly bets his car keys after not having the amount of chips necessary to keep playing, losing his car and nearly all his money in the process. Angrily, Josh leaves, telling Dean he wishes he had never met him. The next morning, Josh wakes up to find a note from an anonymous author next to him, asking him to come to 13 Chillout Avenue. He goes there, and upon entering, sees all kinds of Hindu models and tapistry. The man in the house welcomes him, introducing himself as Bagwan shi Rajneesh (David Wyatt). He tells Josh that he had been watching him for a while, and offers to help him correct his life by sending him back in time. Josh believes him to be a conman, until Bagwan clicks his fingers and sends Josh into a nightmarish hallucination. After awakening from the nightmare, he completely believes everything that the mysterious guru is telling him, and accepts to be trained by Bagwan for a few weeks to prepare for mental time travel, or chronesthesia. Josh and Bagwan train on his terrace and on the beach, teaching him yoga, meditation, how to quit smoking and takes him jogging. Bagwan also tells him his story: He was originally named Dave Monroe, and he was found on the streets by an individual known as The Master, who was apparently so powerful he could move objects with his mind and bring people back from the dead. The Master taught Dave Monroe almost everything he knew about chronesthesia and the art of achieving inner peace, and he rechristened him Bagwan shi Rajneesh. Bagwan tells Josh that his Master died in a plane crash on the way to a monastery in India, which Bagwan was also in, and was the only survivor. Dean, in the meantime, starts getting suspicious of Josh's disappearance, as he saw him entering Bagwan's home weeks earlier, and had not seen him since then. Bagwan gives Josh his final test: he gives him two glasses of water, one of them being poisoned. Josh drinks the right glass, and Bagwan explains that it was meant to test his amount of self-respect and care. Being ready, Bagwan and Josh say their goodbyes, and Josh is sent back to his childhood in 2006, finally happy. Dean enters Bagwan's home and sees Josh's braindead body, thinking he is dead. After an argument, Dean calls the police and the two have a fight. Bagwan calls upon the God Shiva to assist him, and he kills Dean. The police then arrive and accidentally shoot Bagwan to death. In a new timeline, a much older Josh is finally happy: he is married to his lifelong crush, he has kids and never became a drug addict as he never met Dean in this new timeline. Although he is happy, Josh wishes to be able to see Bagwan one last time, and he spots him by the seaside, and they give each other a salute. Cast * Jack Verdera - Josh, the protagonist who is helped by Bagwan. * David Wyatt - Bagwan, the eccentric Hindu sorcerer who helps Josh go back in time and correct his mistakes. * Aydan Woodward - Dean, Josh's junkie friend who is nothing but bad influence on Josh. Ryan Woodward, Amy Woodward, Taui Atwood and Aston Wyatt also have supporting roles as minor characters such as Josh's drug addicted friends and the girl that Josh loves. Reception Chronesthesia received viewer acclaim upon release, many calling it the best Zebcast Studios film to date for its heartwarming story, artistic style and David Wyatt's acting. David Wyatt eventually won an amateur fan film award in summer 2016 for his role as Bagwan. Zebcast fans often argue over which of Stormwatchers and Chronesthesia is the best. Despite it's great rating, it isn't as viewed as Stormwatchers, being the fifth most viewed film.